Operation: Opportunity
by unwittysidekick
Summary: Harm is on a mission...


Disclaimers: None of this is mine

A/N: Inspired by a t-shirt I saw somebody wearing the other day. I thought it would make a good title for a story and this is the result.

**Monday Night**

Harm stepped up behind his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders. Jen turned her head slightly so she could smile up at him, then went back to what she was doing. She was sitting at the table, her laptop open in front of her. A notepad and several textbooks were scattered over the remaining table space. Harm watched her alternate between flipping through the books highlighting stuff, jotting notes down onto the notepad, and typing it all up on the computer.

After a few minutes, he gathered her long hair up, pulling it back away from her neck. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"Why don't you...put that...away..." Harm punctuated every couple of words with light, teasing kisses, working his way up her neck. Moving up to her ear, he whispered into it. "Come to bed."

Jen tilted her head to the side, trying to pull away from him. "I can't."

She laughed lightly when he followed her movement and started kissing her neck again. "I can't tonight."

Harm ignored her, turning her chair slightly so she was facing him. He continued to kiss his way back down her neck. Working his way past her collar bone, he was working on unbuttoning her shirt when she started pushing at him.

"Harm, I'm serious. This paper is due in two days and with everything I've got going on I've barely had a chance to start it."

Harm sighed, trying not to let his frustration show. Between her schedule and his, it had been a while since the last time they had been together. Too long in Harm's opinion.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck for a minute, then pressed one last kiss to her collar bone before straightening up.

Jen looked up at him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry. I know it's been a while."

She bit her lower lip in that adorable way of hers that only served to turn him on further. "Rain check?"

Harm forced a smile. "Of course. It's okay. There'll be other times. Get your paper done."

Harm started to head for their bedroom. "I guess I'll just go turn in then."

Not hearing a response, Harm looked back over his shoulder but Jen had already turned her attention back to her books, completely oblivious to everything else around her.

Harm sighed again.

**Tuesday Night**

Harm stepped through the bedroom door, pulling his shirt off as he walked over to the bed. In the dim light Harm saw Jen already in bed, lying on her side. He grinned. Pulling back the covers slightly, Harm slipped into bed next to her. He reached out and pulled Jen closer to him. He heard her sigh contentedly as she snuggled into his embrace.

In the darkness his hand slipped up under her shirt and started moving up her body. Reaching his destination, his hand closed on her breast while he nuzzled her neck.

Jen groaned, but not in a good way. "Please Harm. Not tonight. I had a long day at work and now I'm just so tired..."

Harm stopped his movements, pulling his hand back. He tried to keep his disappointment out of his voice. "Okay."

He wasn't completely successful. Jen turned slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

Jen rolled back over and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Within minutes she was asleep, her breathing slow and even.

Careful so he wouldn't disturb her, Harm slipped his hand out from under hers and rolled over, trying to find a position that wouldn't add to his discomfort. A discomfort that was made all the more acute when Jen rolled over in her sleep, wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his back.

**Wednesday Night**

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, Harm backed Jen towards their bedroom, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. Jen fumbled with his buttons, passion making her a little clumsy. Finally, she just tore it open when she couldn't undo them fast enough.

Harm grinned at her eagerness. He let the shirt slide off his body as they reached the bed. Jen squealed when he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. A squeal that became a moan when he joined her, covering her body with his own. He had her jeans half way off when the phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." He said as he captured her mouth in another kiss.

Jen could only nod, unable to speak as he started trailing fiery kisses down her body.

Harm was fumbling with his own jeans a few minutes later when his cellphone started ringing. His work cellphone. With a muffled curse, Harm rolled off of her and flopped onto his back, trying to catch his breath as his phone continued to ring.

"Why tonight?" He cried.

Jen rolled over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You better answer it." She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Plucking the phone off the bedside table, Harm pressed the talk button as he watched Jen pick up his discarded shirt and slip it on.

"Rabb." He all but growled into it. One eye still on Jen, his torn shirt didn't cover up all that much after all, he listened to the person on the other end speak for a minute.

"Are you kidding me?" Harm sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

Fifteen minutes later he was back in his uniform, heading out the door.

**Thursday Morning**

Still half asleep Harm rolled over, his hand reflexively reaching out for Jen. Finding only empty sheets, he came fully awake. The sound of running water told him where she was, and after only a second to think about it he slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He quickly slipped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower with her.

She didn't notice him at first, humming quietly to herself as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Harm pressed a kiss to her shoulder, causing Jen to spin around and take a step back, away from him.

"No." She said, the grin on her face taking some of the sting out of the word.

"Come on." Harm cajoled. He took a step towards her. "I thought we could pick up where we left off last night."

"Jen shook her head but the grin was still on her face. "I have to go to work."

She took another step backward, only to find herself pressed up against the wall of the shower. Now Harm grinned. He closed the distance between them.

"Can't you be just a little late this morning?"

He leaned down to kiss the side of her neck but Jen spun away so she was no longer pinned between him and the wall. Harm tried to grab her but her wet skin allowed her to slip out of his grasp.

"Not today Harm." She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself as she walked into the bedroom.

Harm watched her go and sighed in frustration. He was really getting tired of hearing those words. Unable to do anything else, he reached down and adjusted the water temperature to cold.

**Thursday Night**

The timer went off and Harm pulled the veggie lasagna out of the oven. Setting it on the counter to cool, he went over to the table and lit the candles he had set out earlier. Jen would be home from work any minute now and he was going to surprise her with a romantic dinner. A romantic dinner that would hopefully lead to an even more romantic evening.

Before he could ponder those homes any further, the door opened and Jen walked into the apartment. Dumping her purse by the door, she made a beeline for the bedroom, barely stopping to acknowledge him.

"Jen, honey?" Harm called, making his way over to their bedroom.  
Jen reappeared before he could get there, having already changed out of her work clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt. She started to gather up her school stuff, then stopped, finally noticing the ambiance in the apartment. She looked over at Harm.

He shrugged his shoulders a little. "I thought we could have a nice dinner together tonight."

"I'm sorry Harm. I have to go meet with the rest of my group about our psych project. It was a last minute thing." She walked over to him, the twinkle in her eye telling him he hadn't fooled her about his ulterior motives. "Tomorrow. No matter what. I promise."

Harm nodded. Jen pressed a kiss to his cheek then turned and left the apartment. Harm turned and headed for the bathroom and another cold shower.

**Friday Morning**

Harm was leaving nothing to chance this time. He'd already called every one in Jen's psych group and informed them that Jen had a pressing engagement that evening and would be absolutely unavailable until tomorrow at the earliest. From the snorts and restrained laughter of a couple of them, Harm had a feeling they knew exactly what would be going on tonight. Jen would not doubt be irritated with him when she found out, but Harm was prepared to suffer the consequences if it meant having his wife to himself for the evening.

Next on his to do list was to call the cellphone company. It took him half an hour to get a real person on the line.

"Hi. Yes, I hope you can help me. I need to get my wife's cell phone service temporarily suspended this evening. Till tomorrow. Is that something you can do?" Harm listened to the response, already thinking about what else had to be done.

His own cell phone he would conveniently forget at work, and their home phone would be off the hook the minute he got home. Nothing was going to interrupt them tonight.

**Friday Night**

Harm met Jen at the door, pulling her into a passionate kiss before she even had the door closed. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip around her, trying to pull her even closer to him. Finally they broke apart, both gasping for breath.

Jen started to move away from him and Harm caught her hand, stopping her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I just want to freshen up a bit. It won't take long." Using his grip on her hand she pulled him after into the bedroom. She slipped her hand out of his then, heading towards the bathroom. She started talking over her shoulder as she went. "Remind me tomorrow to call the cell phone carrier. For some reason it wasn't working when I tried to call you earlier to tell you I was running late."

"Oh. Really. That's strange." Harm said.

Recognizing his tone, Jen stopped and turned back around. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She paused. "Or why I got a voice mail from Nick this afternoon saying he hoped I enjoy my evening?"

Harm gave her his best 'who, me?' look but she wasn't buying it. She arched her eyebrow at him as he continued to stare innocently at her. Finally, seeing she wasn't going to get anything out of him, she started walking towards the bathroom again.

Once she was in the bathroom, Harm started running around the room, pulling his clothes off and lighting the candles he had put out earlier. That done, he settled himself on the bed to wait for her.

After several minutes had gone by and she still hadn't reappeared, he called out, shifting around uncomfortably. "Are you almost done? I'm dying out here!"

Jen stuck her head out of the doorway. She grinned when she saw he was sitting there in just his boxers. "Just a few more minutes. It'll be worth it. I promise."

"She ducked back into the bathroom and Harm ran his tongue over his bottom lip in anticipation.

* * *

Jen looked at herself in the mirror one last time. The reason she had been late getting home was that she'd gone after work to buy some new lingerie, wanting to surprise Harm with it. Deciding he would like what he saw, she moved towards the doorway of the bathroom.

"Harm?" She called as she walked out.

When she got no response she looked towards their bed, where he had been waiting for her-

-only to see him slumped down, sound asleep.

"Oh Harm."

With a sigh Jen walked over to her side of the bed. She slipped into bed, pressing a soft kiss to Harm's cheek as she moved closer to him. Even in his sleep he reacted to her, reaching out instinctively to pull her against his chest.

Jen sighed again, this time in contentment, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Tonight was a bust, but there was always tomorrow.


End file.
